


Cakes

by CustardCreamies



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2712242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas bakes for Newt. Only things end up going wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cakes

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based on something that actually happened. Also first Maze Runner fanfic.

Newt sighed as he walked through the door of the student accommodation he shared with Thomas. It had been a long day, what with classes and trying to stop Minho chatting up every girl he came across in the hallway, now all he wanted to do was go home and maybe sleep for a while.

Those thoughts vanished once he saw the smoke waffling though the door of their flat.

Newt rushed in through the door "Tommy?" he called, panic clear in his voice. The smoke was coming from the kitchen.

"Over here!" Thomas responded as he ran into the living room, coughing because of the smoke.

"What the bloody hell happened, Tommy?" Newt asked as Thomas looked at him sheepishly.

"Well...I was baking and I may have left the cakes in too long and now they're burnt" Thomas gestured for Newt to follow him into the kitchen, the smoke was dying down now and Newt could clearly see the cakes. They were out of the oven and they were burnt to a crisp.

"Tommy, how did you manage this?" he asked. Thomas ran a hand through his hair "I was watching them I swear but then Teresa called and I got distracted" he blushed bright red "they were supposed to be a surprise for you" he murmured.

Newt looked at the cooling cakes "for me?" he said with a smirk.

Thomas glared at him "I tried okay?"

Newt laughed "easy there, Tommy I know you did" he took Thomas' hand in his, gently threading their fingers together. Thomas sighed "I wanted to make you happy, you've been so stressed with college work, I wanted to make you smile"

Newt looked at Thomas with a soft smile on his face "you already make me happy, you shank" Newt said before gently pulling Thomas into a kiss. When they parted Thomas looked at Newt with a happy dazed smile before gently laying his forehead against Newt's. Moments like these made Newt realise how happy Thomas made him.

Newt turned to look at the plate of cakes and picked one up. It was still slightly hot but it had cooled a bit "lets see if the insides are not burnt" he said as he broke the cake apart.

"Thomas"

"Yes?"

"How the shuck did you manage to cook cakes with nothing in the middle of them?"

**Author's Note:**

> Right well I didn't burn the cakes but when they were done I brought them out and they had no middle. Like nothing inside of it. Just empty. It was weird.


End file.
